1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for handling a photographic paper in a continuous form having a plurality of images sequentially printed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a photo processing shop, a customer is generally given prints, which have been obtained from an exposed negative film, in the form of being cut for each of the images recorded on the film.
However, when a multiplicity of prints need to be simultaneously put on an album or the like according to a particular classification, it is preferable that a multiplicity of prints processed in accordance with each order placed by a customer be formed such as to be continuous and readily separable from each other according to need.